


Je te protégerai

by Cyzari



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: He tian - Freeform, M/M, Mo Guan Shan, She Li - Freeform, Tentative de viol, angoisse, belle fin, course poursuite
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyzari/pseuds/Cyzari
Summary: Par une journée banale, Mo va se retrouver kidnappé par des inconnus en pleine rue. Va s'en suivre de multiples péripéties et une tentative de viol (qui ne va pas aboutir). (Mo Guan Shan x He Tian)Je ne suis pas douée en résumé désolée mais jetez-y un coup d’œil si vous avez le temps !Ps : j'ai essayé de respecter le caractère des personnages





	Je te protégerai

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire prend lieu quelques semaines après l'incident avec She Li, où He Tian a protégé Mo Guan Shan.  
> C'est ma première fiction ; en espérant que ça vous plaira !  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement !

Je te  protégerai

 

_Mo Guan Shan était parti chercher de quoi se faire à manger pour le dîner du soir. Il fit cela en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser un certain mec aux cheveux noir qui avait tendance à le prendre pour son esclave._

Les articles achetés, il sortit de la petite  supérette et entendit des pneus crisser à quelques mètres de lui. Le temps de lever les yeux vers la voiture qui c'était étrangement arrêtée devant lui, il n'eut pas l'occasion de réagir. Deux mecs ouvrirent les portières arrières, l'attrapèrent par ses avant-bras, et le tirèrent avec succès dans celle-ci. 

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, il sentit qu'on lui enleva les tissus qui lui cachait la vue et qui lui bloquait la parole. Sans grande douceur, on le fit descendre de la voiture puis rentrer dans une pièce.

"Put*in mais vous êtes qui et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez bordel?" cria un Mo bien énervé.

Les deux hommes en face de lui étaient à peu près de sa carrure, donc il se dit qu'il pourrait les battre assez facilement maintenant qu'il était libre. Il était en effet retenu par aucun lien ou autres matériels qui aurait pu le déranger dans le mouvement de ses mains. C'était d'ailleurs étrange. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas attaché? Ils avaient pas un peu trop confiance en eux-même là? 

Après cette constatation il regarda les environs et observa qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce de taille moyenne et sans grande lumière naturelle. Il n'y avait qu'une toute petite fenêtre opaque qui ne laissait que très peu passer la lumière. Les deux mecs se tenait de chaque côté d'une porte à double-battant mais ne l'avait pas refermée, attendant  sûrement des gens pour assister au spectacle.

"Mon cadeau est arrivé." S'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Mo Guan Shan sentit un frisson le traverser en se rendant compte à qui  appartenait la voix. Aucun doute, c'était celle de She Li. Au moment où il allait se décider à se retourner il sentit un souffle chaud sur son cou, puis un bras lui entourer le torse. Son corps se figea dû au choc et à la peur. 

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux?" sa voix était sortit beaucoup plus effrayée que voulu. Il  commença à se réveiller de sa torpeur et essaya, à l'aide de ses 2 bras, de dégager celui fermement attaché autour de lui ; mais sans grand résultat. Maintenant que She Li avait collé son corps au sien il commença vraiment à paniquer et à se débattre plus  violemment en  lançant des insultes qui ne firent qu'amuser un peu plus son tortionnaire.

"Vois-tu, il y a quelques semaines ton ami m'a quelque peu humilié et a blessé certains de mes hommes. Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me venger sur toi, surtout que tu n'as pas tenu la part du marché en prenant le viol de la fille pour ton compte" Une perle de sueur coula sur le front du petit Mo alors qui écoutait les paroles de She Li. 

Sans aucun coup  d’œil pour la personne collée derrière lui et avec un ton assez confiant  malgré la situation il dit : "Tu peux me taper autant que tu veux si ça t'amuse, mais ça ne changera rien au fait que tu t'es fait battre par He Tian et que je n'assumerai pas le viol de cette pauvre fille à ta place. Et au passage, ce n'est PAS mon ami!"

Cependant sa confiance fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque She Li lui lécha la nuque et rétorqua : "Qui a parlé de te taper? Je suis assez frustré en ce moment et j'ai besoin de relâcher une certaine pression. Tu es assez mignon tu sais? Alors j'ai décidé de faire de toi mon jouet personnel !" 

Toutes les paroles chuchotées au creux de son oreilles ont fait  apparaître un très léger blush rose sur ses joues, car il était en colère et gêné des paroles salaces qui avaient été dirigé vers lui.

"Va te faire f-foutre !" s'exclama Mo Guan Shan en bégayant  malgré toute la bonne volonté pour paraître de marbre.

She Li rigola et s'attaqua  violemment à la zone où l'épaule et le cou se rejoigne. Mo Guan Shan gémit à la brusque douleur et commença vraiment à paniquer car il pouvait sentir le sang couler tellement la morsure était profonde. Une langue a accompagné les dents de l'homme derrière lui pour laisser un suçon, et quelques secondes après, il sentit une main toucher son entrejambe par dessus son jogging. Là c'était beaucoup trop pour lui, alors quand la main passa sous son boxer pour toucher directement sa cible, sans tissue entre, il réagit avec un sursaut d'adrénaline en envoyant un coup de tête directement dans celle de l'autre derrière lui. 

She Li poussa un gros grognement et relâcha un peu la prise autour du corps de sa victime.  Énervé de l'acte de  rébellion il le poussa au sol et s'appuya sur son corps de tout son poids. Il prit soin de lui épingler les deux poignets de par et d'autre de sa tête. 

"DEGAGE DE SUR MOI!" Mo gueula de toutes ses forces et écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit un genoux entre ses jambes qui appuyait sur sa partie. She Li était donc à cheval sur sa jambe droite seulement pour pouvoir enfoncer son genou au bon endroit. Il vint ensuite lui faire un suçon sur la clavicule en même temps qu'il  exerçait une pression plus forte sur la partie sensible de l'autre.

"Je vais te baiser si mal que tu auras du mal à marcher pendant au moins une semaine" avec un sourire carnassier en place sur son visage il fixait fièrement sa "proie" coincée sous lui. 

Mo entendit ensuite une voix sortit de nulle part : "She Li les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver et oh, tu saignes!" Lui dit l'un des deux gars devant la porte qui c'était avancé juste à côté d'eux. 

Prenant sa chance car She Li avait détourné son attention sur l'autre gars, il remonta sa jambe gauche, qui n'était pas bloquée par les cuisses de l'autre, et la plia à son maximum. Il repoussa She Li de tout son être, avec son pied placé pile au niveau de son entrejambe. L'homme poussa un fort cri dû à la douleur et s'étala par terre à quelques pieds de Mo.

C'est alors qu'il se relava et courut de toutes ses forces en direction de la grande porte. Le gars qui c'était rapproché alla directement voir She Li pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Celui restant lui fit face et un combat s'engagea. Après plusieurs coups échangés, Mo Guan Shan réussit à lui porter un coup au visage qui fit tomber son adversaire au sol. Il  courut vers la sortie, emprunta un couloir au hasard et se retrouva dehors. Malheureusement pour lui, 3 gars plutôt  baraqués et  sûrement sous les ordres de She Li le regardèrent choqués avant de le prendre en chasse. Le petit Mo fit l'un des plus beau sprint de sa vie et, reconnaissant les environs, se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas très loin de l'appartement d'He Tian. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte il courut en direction de celui-ci et avait déjà réussit à semer 1 de ses 3 poursuivants. 

Arrivant à l'immeuble d'He Tian il courut dans l'ascenseur qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, était au rez-de-chaussé les portes déjà grandes ouvertes. Il se fit une note mentale de remercier sa bonne étoile quand la situation sera moins catastrophique et réussit à appuyer sur le bouton de fermeture des portes avant que ses poursuivants n'atteignent celui-ci. Il monta jusqu'au 2e étage et entendait déjà les pas des 2 mecs dans les escaliers qui avait attendu de voir où l'ascenseur s'arrêterait pour ensuite foncer le rattraper. 

He Tian laissait normalement toujours la porte ouverte s'il était là et heureusement pour lui, se fut le cas. Il ouvrit la porte et eu juste le temps d'apercevoir ses 2 poursuivants essayer de retenir la porte avant de réussir à leur fermer celle-ci au nez. Après avoir mit le  verrou il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et s'assit par terre. Il entendit vaguement l'un des deux dire "merde c'est l'appartement d'He Tian" et l'autre "Oh, alors barrons-nous vite je veux pas mourir moi". 

Mo Guan Shan était trempé de sueur et haletait fortement. Il voulait crier pour tout le stress et toute la peur qu'il avait retenue. L'adrénaline passée, il se rendit compte à quoi il venait d'échapper et n'avait qu'une envie, pleurer de toutes ses forces en se cachant dans un coin. Cependant le regard d'He Tian qui c'était redressé du canapé l'en empêchait. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant lui. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, la peur se lisait encore clairement sur son visage et il avait toujours autant de mal a respirer.

"Eh, tu vas bien?" He Tian c'était levé et se dirigeait vers lui avec un visage surpris de l'avoir vu débarquer d'un coup sans prévenir, mais également un peu inquiet au vu de l'état de l'autre garçon. Mo Guan Shan décida de se lever, avec énormément de difficulté car ses jambes tremblait, pour faire face a He Tian qui était maintenant devant lui. 

"Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé." Lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme. 

Le pauvre Mo ne pouvait même pas le regarder car il avait trop honte et encore moins parler, car il était trop occupé à essayer de se rappeler comment respirer. He Tian, lui, le regardait intensément comme s'il pouvait lire son âme. Il l'a examiné de la tête au pied et remarqua les quelques blessures qui le recouvrait. Il avait la lèvre fendu et un bleu sur la joue, signe d'un coup de point, puis il remarqua le sang séché sur son cou qui avait taché son débardeur blanc et le suçon sur sa clavicule. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence He Tian posa délicatement sa main sur la joue où reposait le bleu. En voyant l'état encore  apeuré de Mo il décida d'être plus doux pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

"Regarde-moi s'il te plaît.." Contact visuel effectué. Un léger frisson  parcourra son petit Mo qui semblait pouvoir fondre en larme à chaque seconde. Sans enlever la main qui caressait doucement sa joue, He Tian  poursuiva en chuchotant "Qui t'a fait ca?". Puis la main descendit sur sa lèvre et vint finir sa course en  effleurant les zones meurtrit de son cou. 

"J'ai pas envie d'en parler.." Mo recommençait à trembler car il venait de se rappeler les touches que lui avait fait subir She Li et il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser ses larmes sortir devant l'homme plus grand. He Tian voyant sa détresse décida de remettre son interrogatoire à plus tard et caressa doucement la tête de ce dernier. Mo Guan Shan n'en pouvant plus laissa échapper une larme et essaya de s'éloigner de la douce touche de l'autre. Celui-ci n'étant pas d'accord, lui prit le poignet et le serra dans ses bras sans trop forcer pour ne pas l'étouffer.

Mo laissa ses dernières résistances tomber et serra le T-shirt d'He Tian en pleurant sans trop de retenue contre son torse. Après de longues minutes, Mo Guan Shan s'était calmé mais n'osait pas bouger. En s'éloignant un peu du garçon reniflant, He Tian remarqua qu'il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il lui attrapa le menton pour faire rencontrer leurs regards. 

"Il faut  désinfecter tout ça" Pour appuyer ses paroles il se baissa suffisamment pour passer ses bras autour des cuisses de Mo, juste en dessous de son fessier, et le souleva.

"Hé" Mo voulu se plaindre mais se retient. A la place il plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'He Tian, de part et d'autre de sa tête. En arrivant dans la salle de bain, il le déposa sur le lavabo pour aller chercher le nécessaire. Il revint avec un flacon qu'il ouvrit et commença par lui en appliquer sur sa joue. Comme He Tian était très doux et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette  attitude , il ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Il en appliqua ensuite sur sa lèvre et Mo ne put pas retenir le frisson qui fit se lever les poils de son cou. 

Bizarrement, là il se sentait très à l'aise dans les mains de l'autre et il le remercia mentalement pour son comportement, car il avait pris les devant sans poser plus de questions. He tian tira sur la bretelle de son débardeur pour avoir un meilleur accès à la grosse blessure présente là-bas. Mo siffla un peu quand il lui passa la pommade et serra ses poings. Il se détendit un peu quand le mâle plus grand posa sa main sur le devant de sa cuisse et la frotta à l'aide de son pouce pour le distraire un minimum de la douleur. 

Après avoir finit de lui donner les premiers soins, il lui donna des vêtements de rechanges et lui dit : "tu peux prendre une douche si tu veux, je te laisse des affaires ici" Il s'éloigna ensuite en refermant la porte.

Mo se déshabilla sans un regard pour son reflet dans le miroir, ne voulant pas voir à quoi il ressemblait, et rentra dans la douche où il se retint de ne pas battre des poings sur le mur. 

Après avoir fini de s'habiller avec les habits légèrement trop grand d'He Tian il sortit de la salle de bain. L'autre garçon était assis dans le canapé et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Mo Guan Shan s'assit à côté de lui et He Tian se tourna complètement dans sa direction.

"Bon maintenant tu vas me raconter exactement ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout les responsable de  _ça_ " il désigna la blessure sur son épaule d'un mouvement de menton. 

Mo ramena ses genoux jusqu'à son torse et regardait droit devant lui, sans regarder l'autre. En posant sa tête sur ses genoux il dit d'une toute petite voix " Ça ne peut pas attendre plus tard..? Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler pour le moment.." He Tian se leva et se  plaça face à lui. Il se mit à sa hauteur en appuyant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Mo, sur le canapé derrière lui. "D'accord mais je veux au moins savoir le responsable." Le ton ferme qu'il a utilisé convaincu Mo de lui dire car il avait l'air très énervé. 

Il dit juste ces deux mots "She Li" pour qu'He Tian voit rouge et se dirige vers son sac se trouvant dans la cuisine. Il le regarda prendre son portable et appeler quelqu'un. L'autre s'éloigna pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre la discussion mais il l'entendit hausser le ton à plusieurs reprise "Je le veux brisé d'accord?" ... "Qu'il ne connaisse même plus son nom".

Il revint ensuite vers lui en balançant sont portable dans un coin et se  dirigea vers le frigo. Mo entendit le micro-ondes se mettre en route puis vit He Tian se diriger vers lui avec deux bols de nouilles  instantanées dans les mains. 

"Tiens, manges tu en as besoin." C'était plus un ordre qu'autre chose mais il fit comme demandé et se força à manger bien qu'il avait la nausée. Repas terminé, He Tian enleva son T-shirt et rentra sous les draps du lit.

"Tu dors ici ce soir alors viens. T'inquiète je ne ferais rien d'étrange donc tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles"

Sachant que sa mère était parti en voyage pour son travail et qu'elle ne reviendrait que le lendemain dans la soirée, il ne prit pas la peine de la prévenir et rejoint le garçon plus grand dans le lit double qu'il possédait, trop fatigué de se battre avec lui ou même se plaindre. Ils étaient dos à dos sans se toucher car le lit était assez grand pour deux.

  


1 heure était passée sans que Mo Guan Shan n'arrive à fermer  l’œil. Un profond et bruyant soupir glissa de ses lèvres.

"Toi non plus tu ne dors pas?" En entendant la voix qui venait de derrière lui Mo se tourna un peu vers lui. He Tian s'était couché sur le dos avec les mains sous la tête et regardait le plafond. 

"Nan, je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête les images de ce qui s'est passé.." Mo se retourna vers He Tian en se couchant sur la tranche gauche de son corps. Maintenant il pouvait pleinement observer He Tian et il remarqua le froncement de sourcil de celui-ci. C'était rare de le voir aussi hors de lui et il était content que cette haine n'était pas dirigé vers lui car il serait mort sur place sinon, au vu du regard meurtrier de l'autre. He Tian tourna la tête vers lui et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas se reculer car ils étaient beaucoup trop proche l'un de l'autre. 

"Dis.. il n'a pas réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait faire si?" Mo se demanda de quoi il parlait et s'il avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu lui faire She Li sans qu'il ne lui en parle. 

"Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il a voulu faire?" Questionna le roux avec les sourcils levés.

"Le suçon que tu as sur le cou en dit long et je voudrais savoir jusqu'où il a réussi à aller.."

Silence...

"Alors,  j’attends. " He Tian le regardait avec ses sourcils soulevés en attente de sa réponse.

"Nan j'ai réussi à m'enfuir avant qu'il puisse..aller au bout.." Mo se dit qu'il devait avoir une tête différente de celle qu'il imaginait car He Tian c'était complètement tourné vers lui et avait les bras grand ouvert comme s'il attendait qu'il vienne si blottir.

"Heu.." Mo avait les yeux grand ouvert comme ceux d'un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture. 

"Ramène ton cul ici maintenant, ou alors tu veux que je t'y force?"  Ça y est, il était de retour, bien que toujours légèrement plus doux que d'habitude.

"Ok.." Un très léger rose apparu sur ses joues alors qu'il se rapprochait sans regarder He Tian dans les yeux. Le garçon au cheveux noir se rapprocha un peu également et il vint l'accueillir dans l'étreinte de ses bras. 

Ayant le torse de l'autre complètement collé à son visage, le rose  s’obscurcit un peu dans un rouge plus foncé car ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il se retrouvait dans un lit, en train de se faire  câliner par une autre personne ; surtout si cette personne était He Tian. Personne qui apparemment était très à l'aise dans cette position. Après quelque minutes, He Tian semblait endormi car il pouvait sentir sa respiration régulière sur ses cheveux. 

Il pensa à s'enlever de l'étreinte maladroite bien que chaleureuse, mais il changea d'avis en sentant les bras autour de lui se  resserrer légèrement, comme si l'inconscient de l'autre avait deviné ses pensées. Il se détendit un peu et s'endormit rapidement sans même s'en rendre compte. 

  


Au petit matin, He Tian fut le premier à se réveiller. Il fut amusé en regardant la forme endormie dans ses bras et un sourire sincère apparu sur ses lèvres. Il se recula un peu pour pouvoir observer le visage endormi de l'autre. C'était rare de le voir sans son froncement de sourcil habituel mais il rigola un peu en remarquant qu'il avait quand même un léger froncement qui persistait. Il ne sentait plus le bras où reposait la tête de Mo mais il s'en fichait, trop absorbé par la vue devant lui. Il  s’avança et lui fit un léger baiser sur le front avant de dire :

"Pas la peine de faire semblant de dormir princesse." 

"Comment tu as deviné?"A cause de la lumière qui filtrait à travers la grande fenêtre une certaine tête rousse ouvrit en douceur des yeux surpris et regarda le garçon en face de lui. 

" Tu as retenue ta respiration quand je me suis rapproché" Sourire typique à la He Tian.

L'homme aux  cheveux noir se mit à  califourchon sur lui avec toujours ce même sourire sur son visage.

Au vu de la position, Mo rougit et se tortilla sous en espérant le faire se retirer, mais sans succès. 

"Tu me prépare le petit déj?" Il se pencha au dessus de l'autre, leur visage à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il avait déposé ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête rousse qu'il dominait, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"O-Oui, maintenant descends de sur moi!" Contrairement à ce qu'il avait demandé, He Tian se  rapprocha davantage de lui et vint lécher son cou. Il se plaça pile sur le suçon s'y trouvant et à l'aide de ses dents et de sa langue, fit un suçon plus gros sur celui déjà existant.

Mo avait  agrippé ses épaules pour l'éloigner, mais trop choqué, il n'avait fait aucun mouvement et retint à peine le léger gémissement qui sortit de ses lèvres quand l'autre s'appliqua sur son cou, car c'était beaucoup plus agréable que la veille. Il rougit un peu plus et se cacha le visage sous ses mains.

"C'est mieux, je n'aimais pas l'idée tu sois souillé par quelqu'un d'autre que moi~ "  Sourire signé He Tian de retour. Mo poussa son torse avec ses mains et fut enfin libéré du poids de l'autre. Il ne manqua pas de lui faire son plus beau doigt d'honneur pour faire bonne figure ; mais l'autre sourit juste et se  dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine comme si de rien était.

Mo était toujours choqué de ce qui venait de se passer mais il s'empressa de se lever lorsque l'autre lui balança : "Tu viens ou tu veux que je vienne personnellement te chercher?" Rien que le ton lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait mieux suivre l'ordre donné.

  


Après avoir fini le petit déjeuner préparé par Mo ils commencèrent à s'habiller pour aller en cours. Remarquant que Mo avait arrêté de s'habiller (alors qu'il n'avait pas fini) et qu'il fixait le vide, l'autre lui demanda : "A quoi tu penses?" 

Mo le regarda, un peu surpris de la question soudaine et enfila son haut tout en répondant : " Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir très envie de retourner à l'école et de voir sa tête.. et puis.. je dois avouer que j'ai un peu peur.." Tout en disant cela il tournait le dos à He Tian. Il ne s'attendait pas à sentir un main chaude sur son épaule, ni aux mots chuchotés derrière lui : "Je te  protégerai !" Mo Guan Shan se retourna vers lui, les yeux ouverts plus large qu'à leur habitude. "S'il essaye quoi que ce soit d'autre ce sera un homme mort, bien que pour moi c'est déjà un homme mort." Tout en glissant son bras autour de l'épaule de l'autre il poursuivit "De toute façon je ne suis pas sûr qu'il donne signe de vie aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs" Un clin  d’œil fut envoyé à l'encontre de la tête rousse qui n'était pas sûr de comprendre.

He Tian emmena Mo jusqu'à la sortie et ils se dirigèrent en direction de leur école. Mo Guan Shan ne compris pas pourquoi son  cœur se réchauffait d'une étrange chaleur, mais pour une fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré l'autre homme, il se dit qu'il était finalement heureux de l'avoir rencontré  malgré son caractère de merde.

  


 


End file.
